


Along Came A Spider

by KarmicRetribution



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Short & Sweet, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, ectotongue, hahaha, you'd laugh too if you read the other author's latest work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmicRetribution/pseuds/KarmicRetribution
Summary: A one shot for Cocofinny.You work at a bakery, and at the end of a long shift, tentative boyfriend Papyrus comes to walk them home. Unfortunately, you are afraid of spiders.Like really afraid.(Yes the reader is specifically Cocofinny's self insert, but I generalize it here so that any who read may insert themself into the narrative.)





	Along Came A Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coco_finny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco_finny/gifts).



> Heads up, you should definitely check out Coco-finny's stuff, but their fiction is dark material. Their tumblr https://cocofinny.tumblr.com/ is a lot fluffier, and their art is great.
> 
> Check out the end of the fic for my own art, which came before this fic and inspired this fic.

You were dead on your feet. After a brutal shift, what seemed to be your busiest one yet, all you wanted to do was fall over. The only thing that kept you upright was the few texts sent by Papyrus over the last few hours with goofy memes, that you couldn’t respond to but nevertheless made you smile in that embarrassing way where you can’t control your face.

Just as your shift wound down, and you were wrapping up, your phone vibrated and you heard the tell tale ding. With no customers in the bakery and you about to head out anyways, you pull your phone out.

Papyrus:

_can i walk you home from work today?_

Despite you always saying yes, he always asked. And, despite how dead on your feet you might feel at the end of a shift, you reply with the DO IT meme. It’s almost tradition.

~~You’ve debated changing his contact to something else, but the thought of the possibilities, and then Papyrus seeing it, made your heart beat too fast and it was just better left alone~~

Another ding, before you respond this time.

Papyrus:

_it’s a beautiful day outside_

_the birds are singing_

_the flowers are blooming_

_on days like these_

_it’d be a shame not to see your lovely face in the sunshine_

You almost feel silly, how fast that makes your heart face. Ducking your face behind your phone, even with no around to see your red blushing face, you take a moment to compose yourself.

Grinning wide, you reply with your usual meme. And a sun with sunglasses, and a green heart.

As you grab your things, Papyrus shows up at the door, right on time. Just the sight of him makes you smile. Papyrus gives you a lazy smile, and leans over the counter. His eyes wander to your cheek and he chuckles.

Miming running a finger over his cheek, he says, “You got something there, hon.”

“What is it?” You rub your cheek.

“Missed it. Looks like flour. Here, let me…” And Papyrus leans closer and you think he’s going to wipe it away with his thumb and your heart does a funny beat, but then his tongue snakes out and licks your cheek real quick.

Freezing, you stare at him, face aflame and your mouth agape, not working, and his face lazily smug.

When your words finally tumble out, you’re flustered and you shout, not yelling just loud, “Don’t do that! You’re not supposed eat flour it’s got bacteria and it’s bad for you!”

Papyrus simply shrugs. “Alright, next time I’ll only do it if it’s sugar or chocolate or something.”

Not helpful, that simply flusters you more. Papyrus chuckles as you continue trying to compose yourself. 

And that was before you were even out the door. He eased up some afterwards, thankfully, refraining from teasing you about it further, though even after wiping at it, you can still feel his saliva on your cheek.

He was good at distracting you from that though. Once outside, Papyrus takes your hand in his, and gives you a warm smile that makes your heart melt. Smiling back, you mentally forgive him for his transgressions ~~not that you minded~~ , and on your walk you go.

Papyrus was right, it is a beautiful day outside. The sun shone bright how above, and a gentle breeze offset what might have been a too hot day otherwise. Every so often, Papyrus gently squeezed your hand, as if reminding himself of your presence, as you pointed out the different plants and animals and bugs you saw. He did his own research once on the surface, but as he said, he ‘liked hearing about it from the locals’.

* * *

The breeze lifts your hair slightly, framing your face and catching the light, revealing your natural gold highlights. Your cheeks are naturally flushed, though he enjoys making them even more so in his presence. Your movements are carefree and enthusiastic, gesturing along with your words, pointing out the smallest details of your world to him. He’s listening, of course he is, he always is when you speak, but he is also studying you, your face, your movements, the little things that make up you.

He longs to stroke your soft hair, run the strands between his fingers. He enjoys making your face flare up, til even he can feel the heat. He wants to cup your face in his hands, thumbs stroking your cheeks, leaning closer and closer as you stare wide eyed at him til he…

* * *

You’re walking along the park wall now, reaching out to touch the park wall, feeling the gritty brick beneath your fingers. It’s too high up for you to see into, though you know Papyrus doesn’t have that issue, he can just barely see in. You talk about how the park’s been around since before you were born, how it was a community project set up to protect the land there for the citizens to enjoy.

Up ahead is an opening in the wall, one of the many ways into the park. You’re distracted, looking up at him, when something large comes bounding out of the opening. 

A giant spider ~~muffin??~~ , mouth agape and teeth sharp, heading straight for you.

Panic seizes you, and you shriek, clinging to Papyrus and hiding your face.

One arm wraps your waist, and he makes a gesture with his other, you don’t know what.

But the collision never comes and a high pitched voice says quickly, “It’s ok it’s ok, he’s harmless!”

You can’t see anything, just the red of his sweater, his rib cage pressed against you, but it feels like Papyrus is standing up straight, stiff. You can’t stop shaking.

“See, I’ve got his leash, he won’t hurt you!”

A few moments pass, and his hand comes down, stroking the back of your head, his other hand relaxing around your waist. He slouches again.

“It’s ok, doll,” he murmurs to you, and you turn your head, looking back. A monster ~~a spider monster~~ is holding onto a previously unseen red leash, the muffin spider obediently by her side. Taking a moment to inspect them, your fear lessens. They’re less scary, now that you have a moment to see them.

She places her hands on her hips, smiling slightly, a tad nervously. “Sorry about that. He broke away from me there, fuhuhuhu.” She lightly laughs.

Sheepishly, you chuckle and smile back. “It’s alright, he just startled me.” Not completely true, but it’d probably not be a good idea to explain to a spider monster that you’re scared of spiders.

She waves one of her many free hands, “Fuhuhu it’s perfectly alright dear! Have a lovely day!” Waving, she heads back into the park, the muffin spider pet following on her feel.

You wave after her, “And you too!” and then you relax, and start to pull back, Papyrus’s grip relaxing a second later. He doesn’t let you go though, tilting your chin up to inspect your face intently. His grip on your chin is gentle but firm.

“Are you ok?” A breathless question. Of course breathless, he has no lungs, this knowledge reaffirmed by the feel of bone under his sweater. Even so…

You nod, smiling. “I am, thank you Papyrus.”

The inspection continues, as if he’s making sure you’re telling the truth. It doesn’t feel as though he’s just looking at your face, the surface level. It’s as if he’s staring straight into your soul.

Letting out a sigh, he smiles.

“Good.”

And he looks relieved, and he had been so concerned for you, so protective, your heart wells up with feeling. Your hands move up from his sweater, the floof of his jacket tickling your fingers as you move them behind his neck. He gets the idea as you stand on tip toes, and he leans down, both of you meeting in the middle 

for

a

sweet

kiss.


End file.
